Episode 8860 (14th March 2016)
Plot Phelan invents a tale about Anna falling for him and them having a one-night stand in a hotel which he immediately regretted. He makes out that Anna blames him for Owen leaving her, even though she was the one who spilled the beans to Owen and Val. Eileen believes the story as it appears to explain everything. Gemma is livid when Audrey refuses to save her job. Rana tries to get out of the bistro before her mystery man spots her but is too late - he introduces himself to Zeedan as Javed, Rana's ex. Anna gets rid of Michael and calls on Eileen, finding her alone. Javed warns Zeedan that Rana cheated on him with one of his mates. Gail finds Michael looking depressed and takes charge of him. He's touched that she remembers that it's a year since Gavin died. Eva tries to tell Aidan she saw Marta but he shuts her down when she mentions Marta's name. Anna attempts to put the record straight, telling Eileen that her one-night stand with Phelan was more like rape. She tells her what really led her to sleep with Phelan. Eileen thinks she's trying to justify her mistake by blaming Phelan. Rana swears to Zeedan that she never cheated on Javed and he's just trying to save face after she dumped him, although she admits that all of her relationships have ended badly. Ken and Audrey go for a drink at the Rovers but they end up joining Freddie and Kylie, to Ken's disappointment. Michael leaves Gail with a kiss. Rita lets Norris explain his manifesto to her and is surprised to find herself being impressed. She's moved when he admits that the campaign is filling a void left by Emily. Gemma stands up to some lads in the kebab shop. Grateful Chesney offers to put in a good word for her with Dev when she enquires about a job. Eileen tells Anna to leave. Phelan catches her outside and gloats about getting to Eileen with his version of the truth first. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Javed - Jace Desay *Youth - Brayden Fletcher Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Annex *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen falls for Phelan's lies when he claims Anna used to fancy him and they had a one night stand; Gemma comes to Chesney's rescue when youths give him a hard time at the kebab shop; and Javed warns Zeedan he's a mug if he's considering a relationship with Rana. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,280,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes